


Immortalized

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Painting, SteveTonyFest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Tony the best Christmas present he's ever received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalized

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stevetonyfest (December 1st). I actually wrote fluff! XD

“Steve, where are you taking me? You know I’m really not fond of blindfolds!” Tony whined as Steve held him by the hand and carefully led him through the house.

“Shh, calm down Tony. I have a nice surprise for you,” Steve said softly as he let go of Tony’s hand, got behind him and removed the blindfold at an agonizingly slow pace.

When Tony was finally able to see again, he was completely shocked by what he saw. Steve had painted a beautiful portrait of the two of them, lying in bed, with Tony wrapped up lovingly in his arms. They were both smiling, and there was nothing but a blanket covering the lower halves of their bodies. It was so real that Tony reached out to touch it, but quickly took his hand away to avoid smudging the oil paint the work of art was made of.

“I know this isn’t much, but I wanted to do something special for Christmas. I can’t give you the latest and greatest technology or the snazziest clothes, but I can show you just how much I love you with a paintbrush,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his husband and held him tight.

“This is beautiful, Steve. You were even nice enough to leave out my wrinkles and the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. You’re top notch, Steve,” Tony responded with a smirk as he leaned back into Steve’s embrace, refusing to take his eyes off of the incredible work in front of him.

Steve slowly turned Tony around until they were facing each other, and he dipped down for a long, affectionate kiss. Tony moaned into the kiss, and he didn’t protest when Steve picked him up and moved him over to the wall until he was pressed against it. He wrapped his legs around Steve, and the blonde quickly pulled down Tony’s snowflake pajama bottoms enough to where his ass was exposed. The brunet braced himself against the wall as Steve pulled his hard, thick cock free from his own Rudolph sleep pants and carefully placed his member in the cleft of Tony’s ass.

Tony let out a cry of pain and pleasure as Steve gently pushed his way into his body, and as the super-soldier pumped in and out of him all Tony could do was stare at the painting across the room. He’d never had anyone make him something so intimate and personal, and the fact that it came from Captain America, his childhood hero, made it all the more meaningful. Tony imagined all of the time, planning and energy that went into creating the masterpiece, and it warmed his heart to know that he was worth something to someone. No store bought gift could ever give him such an overwhelming sense of appreciation and gratitude as Steve’s handiwork did, and as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him passionately he knew he’d never have anything better.

“I love you so much, Steve. Thank you for everything,” Tony whispered in Steve’s ear as his came, covering his shirt and slightly exposed stomach with semen.

Steve released his seed inside of Tony seconds later, and as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm he wrapped the brunet up snugly in his arms, planting an aggressive, yet loving, kiss to Tony’s soft, warm lips. He slowly pulled his softening member out of Tony’s body and slid down to the floor, keeping his lover close to his body until they were seated on the fluffy white carpet in the room. Steve positioned the brunet so he was sitting on his lap, completely flush against his body. Tony sighed in contentment as he put his arms loosely around Steve’s neck and placed his head on the blonde’s chest, listening to his steady, soothing heartbeat.

“Anything for you, Tony. Merry Christmas,” Steve said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s mussed up hair.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Capsicle,” Tony responded affectionately, and as he drifted off to sleep the last thing he saw before he shut his eyes was he and Steve, forever immortalized on a canvas.

 


End file.
